Thanks to Frankie
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS Frankie is going to spend the day with his best friend. Who would've ever thought that may bring love to the Lucas brothers? Summary sucks, I know. Joe/Macy or Nick/Macy. You choose!
1. I just need a ride!

**Ok, this is an idea I've been thinking about the whole night. This is just the introduction. I know it kinda sucks, but anyway… Here you have!**

**Disclaimer: As much as **it** hurts me, I don't own Disney Channel, the show JONAS and none of the amazing and fantastic Jonas Brothers. If I did, they would all be in my house spending a fantastic summer (sorry, just a dream I usually have xDD)**

**P.S: I have to tell you that I'm Spanish. My English is quite good (or they tell me so), but I'm so sorry for my bad spelling. Thanks for reading!**

º_º_º_º_º

It was a pacific and calmly Saturday morning. For the famous Lucas brothers, that was very unusual. They were all relaxing and doing the things they liked the most: Joe was playing some videogames; Nick was reading a book and Kevin… Well, he was making some abstract sculpture with candies and Christmas decoration.

They were alone at home. Their parents had gone to an important meeting in Boston and they left the three music stars as babysitters of Frankie.

"Nick, how old are you?" suddenly Frankie asked.

"Ehm, 16. Why?" Nick responded, a bit confused.

"Nothing, nothing… Joe, could you give me a ride?"

"I guess… Have you asked Mom and Dad?"

"Yes. Didn't they tell you that I was going to spend the day off?"

Then Joe turned off the console and Nick closed the book. They were going to ask some questions to their little brother. Although Kevin was too concentrated in his sculpture to pay attention to the conversation.

"OK, Frank, explain yourself" Nick started.

"Fine. Today I'm going to spend the day with a friend" the eight-year old said.

"A friend?" Nick repeated.

"Yep"

"Is it a _girl_ friend?" Joe said. Nick sent him a dirty look. _Typical Joe_, he thought. _Always girls._

"No. He's my best friend and his name is Ethan".

"OK. So why do you need me?" Joe asked.

"Because I need to go to his house" he said a bit frustrated.

"But why? I mean, what're you gonna do? You're going to spend the whole day at his house?" Nick asked.

"Oh man, you talk as you were my father! Is it too important to know what am I going to do?" Frankie said angrily.

"Yes" Joe and Nick said at the same time.

"All right, I'll tell you. We're going to the mall".

"The mall? Frankie, you're eight years old! You two can't go alone to the mall!" Nick exclaimed. Of course, he was the most responsible of his brothers.

"We're not going alone! Ethan's sister will go with us?" Frankie said, almost sighing. He was tired of explaining. He just wanted Joe to take him to Ethan's house!

"Sister?" Joe said. _Again with the girls…_ Nick and Frankie thought at the same time.

"Yes, sister! Could you please stop repeating everything I say?! Look, his sister is 16. She's going to take us to the mall, we'll go to the cinema, arcade, games shop… And at 5 she'll bring me back here! You happy now?!" Frankie exploded. He was so tired of their brothers. He wasn't some baby.

"All right. Enough. We're going to take you to Ethan's house" Nick finally said.

"We? Nick, you don't have a car. Besides, I can take him alone" Joe said.

"I know, I just don't trust you".

"What? Why?" Joe asked with a little disappointing in his voice.

"Cause I know you. And I feel sorry for Ethan's sister" Nick said as he took his coat. Joe opened his mouth as he was going to say something, but he closed it immediately. Nick was right. As always.

"Hey Kev, you coming with us?" Nick asked as they were leaving.

"No. I'm so totally inspired now!" Kevin said enthusiastically. Then Nick looked at his "amazing sculpture".

"All right then… Bye".

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived to a beautiful house. They got off the car and Frankie rang the bell. Then a little guy a bit taller than Frankie, with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Hey, Frank. My sister's almost done. She's coming here now and then we can leave" Ethan said.

"Cool"

Nick and Joe just stood there waiting for the "so mentioned sister" to come.

"Well, boys. I'm ready. Let's go" a familiar voice said. Joe and Nick looked surprised.

"Macy?!" they both said.

º_º_º_º_º

**OK, so what do you think? I don't really like this first chapter, but it's just the introduction. Don't worry, the rest will be better (or I hope so). **

**I know the part of Frankie/Joe/Nick conversation doesn't really make sense, but the truth is that this is what happens to me and my parents. They are always asking, wanting me to tell them where I am going, who's coming with me… I know they do it cause they love me, but it's quite annoying.**

**What I wanted to ask you guys was… do you prefer a Joe/Macy or a Nick/Macy? I personally prefer Joe/Macy, but you're the readers and you choose. What I have to say is that I don't really like Joe/Stella or Kevin/Macy. I know, they're like the "official couples", but that's my opinion. But don't worry, Kev and Stella will appear (sometime).**

**So please give me reviews and vote for your favorite couple! Thanks for reading. Cheers!!**

**xoxo**

**P.S: This is a new account, but I have also written a One-Shot called "Chicken Kiss". It's a Joe/Macy. So if you guys checked it out, I'll be soo happy. Thaaaanks!!**


	2. Macy?

**Oh My God!!! Are you kidding me?! 16 reviews so quickly?!! You are amazing!!! I've never had so many reviews!! Thank you so so so so so so so so so so much!!! You can't imagine how happy I am right now!!! I love you!!!**

**Dude . Your . Cool ****, ****raindropsX****, ****fancykidx****, ****d52896b****, ****Kaitou Kasai Girl**** , ****Tru-Pinai 4-eva**** , ****babiixilyx3****, ****EO4EVER****, ****Mizz Stud Muffin**** , ****randomcards227****, ****xxVICTORIAxx****, ****LittleRedOne**** , ****lazy crazy daisy**** , vicki . jonas****bebe098****, ****, ****Maria . xoxo****  
**  
**I love you soooo much!!!**

**Specially thanks to ****xxVICTORIAxx********, ****randomcards227****and ****Maria . xoxo **** , who had also read my other story "Chicken Kiss". Double thank you to you!!**

**I can't find words to say ****THANK YOU**** the way I wanted to do... I've never had so many reviews. I'm soooooo happy!!!!**

**OK, I'll stop saying thank you. THANK YOOOOOOU!!!! XDD**

**Well, well, well… We "officially" have these results:**

**Nick/Macy - 11 votes**

**Joe/Macy - 4 votes**

**There's 1 person who hasn't voted, and most of you have told me that you prefer a pairing but you wouldn't mind if I change it. You're so lovely!!! I've decided that I'll probably make it Nick/Macy, but there will be Joe/Macy moments too. But I'm not sure, cause I'm a totally Joe/Macy lover so I'm not sure at all right now... And I inform you: it won't be Joe/Stella. I say it just in case, cause I've read fanfics that start as Joe/Macy and end up as Nick/Macy and Joe/Stella. No, my ladies, Joe will end up single at the end of the fic (well, that's not true. He will end up with me xDDDDDDDDDDDD).**

**OK, so here is where the fic really starts. Have I said thank you? I don't think so. Thank you soooo much!!! Keep on reviewing!!!**

***_*_*_***

**Macy's POV**

"Macy?!" two familiar voices said. That were two very familiar voices… Too familiar, I must say.

"H-Hi guys" I said, extremely confused. Were Joe and Nick Lucas standing at my door or was just another crazy dream? For a few seconds, there was a silence. They were looking at me very surprised, and I was looking at them very surprised too. I think that none of us could believe that.

"So, Macy, this is my best friend Frankie" Ethan said breaking the silence. So Frankie Lucas, the youngest Lucas brother, was my little bro's best friend? Wow.

"Uhm, hi Frankie. I'm Macy" I said.

"I know, I've heard about you" he said. What?? He had heard about me? From who? His brothers? Oh My God, there was no way that the Lucas brothers had talked about me… right? I was so confused. In fact, confused is a very light adjective to describe how I felt.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. And I think you're cool!" Frankie said smiling. Oh, so sweet!

"Aw, thank you! Well, we should --- go" I said, looking at Joe and Nick. They were still looking at me, and I felt so…strange.

"Yeah, right. So Nick, Joe, thank you for driving me here. Now you can go" Frankie said looking at his older brothers. He was so cute!! Joe and Nick suddenly woke up from the "shock" they were and looked down.

"Yes, we're leaving now. Ehm, Macy, you…" Joe started. I didn't know what he was going to say, but I decided to end his sentence since he stopped talking.

"I'll bring Frankie to your house at five o'clock. Don't worry, they'll be fine. We're going to the mall. You know, the cinema, have lunch, some arcade, some shops… Maybe we'll come here later, but that's not for sure" I said smiling. That was what I had planned to tell to their parents, but well… It worked.

"Oh, great. Sorry we're acting a bit strange, we just didn't know that Ethan was your brother" Nick said. Oh, as polite as always.

"I didn't know that Ethan's best friend was Frankie either. So I'm as surprised as you" I said. Finally, we were all acting normally.

"Yeah, and I didn't know that my brothers acted so strange with girls" Frankie said. We all looked at him. Then he took my hand and I felt Ethan pushing me from the back. "Thanks for the ride, guys, bye bye!" Frankie said. They were pulling me to the street. I guess they were just impatient to get to the mall.

"Yeah,uhm, bye guys!" I shouted. We were almost at the end of the street. Man, that boys were so strong and fast! Were they only eight years old?

"Bye Macy!" I heard them said.

*_*_*_*

**Joe's POV**

"Bye Macy!" Nick and I shouted. Wow, those boys were really fast and strong. Duh, Frankie was my brother, after all. Of course he was strong and fast.

"Can you believe it? Macy is Ethan's sister" Nick said. We were still looking at the point where we saw them disappear.

"I know. She looked so…different today" I said. And that was true. Macy was wearing a white summer dress, with black leggings and white flip-flops. She also wore a black belt and a black bag. She looked much better than with the school uniform. [I know I'm not very good with the clothes' description, but if you search "white dress leggings" in Google, you'll get an idea].

"Yeah, definitely in a good way" Nick nodded. Then we both looked at each other. We knew we were thinking the same: were we starting to like Macy? Of course it's nothing strange: she's nice, charming, sweet, athletic, friendly and very very pretty. Plus, when she had her "JONAS super number one fan" moments, she was so damn cute. Yeah, it was totally possible we were both starting to fall for Macy.

"Uhm, well, I think we should go home. I don't think it is a good idea to leave Kevin alone when he's _inspired_" Nick said. I nodded and we got into the car.

*_*_*_*

**Macy's POV**

We went to the mall walking, it wasn't far from home. We got there in about ten minutes.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" I asked them. I was pretty happy, too. I loved my little brother and I didn't mind spending time with him. And Frankie was so cute and sweet too.

"How about…" Ethan started. He was looking everywhere, trying to find something to do. "The cinema! I'd love to see "Up". And after that, we can go to have lunch" he exclaimed happily.

"Lunch right after popcorns?" I asked. It wasn't a very common combination.

"Yeah! Please, Macy! It's the first day we're not with our parents! I could do this with Joe or Kevin, but when Nick's around I can't… Today I'm finally free! Please?" Frankie said as he put his puppy face. Oh, double cute! I loved that boy.

"OK. It's just for a day, and I swear you this day with me will be funny" I said. They both smiled and hugged me. Oh man, I love kids.

**Nick's POV**

When we got home, I laid in my bed with the excuse that I was thinking of a new song. Meanwhile, Joe was lying in the sofa with his mobile, but he seemed distracted. And Kevin…well, he was still working in his sculpture. He told us that it was gonna be the best thing he'd ever done, and it would express the real meaning of Christmas. Or something like that.

The truth was that I wasn't thinking of any new song. I was thinking of Macy. When I saw her, so beautiful, so perfectly… It was like something woke up inside of me. Like I had a feeling that I hadn't noticed before. Yeah, I could probably be falling for Macy…

But I just couldn't tell that to my brothers. After the Penny thing, I tried to be more caution. But anyway, the feeling I had wasn't like before. It felt like something more… I sighed frustrated.

"Hey Nick. Didn't you tell me last week that you needed to go to the guitar shop to buy some guitar picks?" Joe suddenly said.

"Uhm…yeah" I said confused. Where did he want to go?

"Well, I was just thinking… That we could go to the mall today. It's Saturday, we don't have nothing else better to do so…" he started. He was a genius! The mall! Macy! Yes, I was so desperate to see her again. I couldn't help it.

"Sure, let's go" I said. I grabbed my coat. "Kev, you coming?" I asked.

"Maybe later, I'm almost finished. This is my best work ever!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled. _So Kevin_, I thought.

"OK, we'll be at the mall. We probably will have lunch there. See you at… 12?" Joe said.

"Sure. Meet you at the Starbucks" Kevin responded. We nodded and went to the car.

While we were driving to the mall, I felt so happy. I was going to see Macy soon. But then I realized something. Joe had just proposed it. Did that mean that he may want to see Macy too?

*_*_*_*

**OK, so that's all by now. I love you!!! Thanks for your amazing reviews!! You really make my day better. You know what? While writing this chapter, I had to edit it many times cause every moment I had a new review. You're awesome!!**

**So by now we have 2 brothers that might be falling for the same girl… How would it end? xDD**

**Oh, I love Frankie!!!! It's so funny and cute to write about him. In the next chapter: Joe and Nick will "accidentally" find Macy at the mall.**

**So, in this chapter I used 3 POV's. I think that I'd probably use them in every chapter. What do you guys think? I personally love Macy's POV. She's just like me xDD**

**Oh, and you can keep voting for your favorite couple. **

**I'm sorry, this chapter is a bit short. But I want to make a whole chapter about their meeting in the mall ^^. I'll try to update soon.**

**I love yooooou!!! Cheers!!!**

**xoxo**

**P.S: I must repeat that I'm Spanish, so sorry if they were any mistakes. I love you! xD**

**P.S.2: You can still go and check out my Joe/Macy one-shot "Chicken Kiss". If I get 10 reviews there, I'll write a second part of it.**

**Thank you so much for reading!! I love you!!!**


	3. The mall

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you… THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!**

**I know that this isn't enough, but anyway… Thank you!! You can't imagine how happy I am right now! **

**I have to make a special mention to ****xxVICTORIAxx****: thaaaaaaaanks! I'll try to write a second part soon. I have it started, but I'm more focused on this story by the moment. But thank you! (K)**

**I swear you that if I could I'll do things like this for everyone, but I just can't. I'll never end, and I don't want to bother you with this never-ending Author Notes. But I love you all!****  
****  
OK, let's go now to the votes.**

**Nick/Macy - 13 votes**

**Joe/Macy - 5 votes**

**Wow! It's not very easy to count them, cause you usually say that you don't mind or that you like N/M but you also like J/M so it's difficult! But anyway, I love you!! xDD So, at the moment, Nacy is winning. But nothing's decided yet.**

**So here's another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

***_*_*_***

**Macy's POV**

After the cinema, we went to have lunch. We were heading to the McDonald's when I heard someone shouting my name. That were two voices I knew very well…

_No, no, no, no. This is so NOT possible. I'm daydreaming again. They are NOT here and they are absolutely NOT shouting my name__**, **_I thought.

"Hey Macy!" I heard those voices again. I didn't turn around, thinking it was just my imagination.

"Guys, what are YOU TWO doing here?!" I heard Frankie exclaimed upset. Then I decided to turn around.

"Calm down, Frankster. We came here to buy some guitar picks and then we saw you, so we came to say hello. Hello Macy" Joe said with a smile. A beautiful smile…

"Oh, h-hi guys" I said freaking out. Was that really possible? Was it real? Were Joe and Nick Lucas with me twice in a day? I was really surprised that I didn't faint.

"Hey. How's the day going?" Nick asked smiling. Wait. Smiling? Nick? Nick Lucas? Smiling? To ME? That was incredible. And he had a so incredible smile.

"Awesome. We've been to the cinema and now we're going to have some lunch" I said smiling. I had to act with normality.

"Really?" Joe said. He was slowly getting closer to me. Waw, my heart was beating so fast.

"Yeah, really" Frankie said more than frustrated. "So now that you've said _hello_, you can say _good_ _bye_. Bye guys! See you at home!" he said as he pushed his brothers, but they didn't move. They just stared at me with dreamy eyes and dreamy smiles. I felt like in heaven… That couldn't be possible. That was just too good to be real. But I decided not to worry anymore. I'd woke up sometime, and I was enjoying the dream.

*_*_*_*

**Joe's POV**

Could it be possible to find Macy even more beautiful that when I saw her in the morning? Yeah, it was. She looked just gorgeous. And seeing her with the boys just made her look even cuter. I bet she'd be a great mom… _Stop it, Joseph! Don't think that!,_ my conscience shouted in my head. I couldn't help it. She looked so…perfect.

I could tell that Frankie was angry. I knew he loved us, we were his brothers, but because of that I understood that he wanted some time alone. Some time with his best friend, with Macy –cause she was so damned cute and damned funny, they sure were having fun – and without his older brothers.

I felt so sorry for him, but I wasn't gonna waste an opportunity like that. I was not gonna waste the chance of being with Macy alone. Well, there were Frankie and Ethan too, but that was good. Children always help with girls. If you're sweet to them, the girls think that you're sensitive and hug you. It was so known.

Then I realized something important: Nick. He was there too. And I knew him: he probably thought that Macy was sweet, nice, funny, beautiful… He was competence. But well, we could maybe spend the day together. And I was going to win Macy out. Not like she was a trophy or something. But she was going to be mine.

"Relax, Frankie. In fact, we have to meet Kev in ten minutes" I said, still looking at Macy. She was a bit blushed – oh man, she's so cute when she blushes. "You wanna join us?" I said. It sounded like I was just talking to her, when obviously she had to take care of those two and they would join us too.

"Uhm, well…" Macy started. She was nervous. And blushed. And so cute.

"No, we don't want to. So bye bye, Joe" Frankie repeated, pushing me harder. Macy smiled at that. Oh, she was even cuter when she smiled. Have you noticed that Macy is so cute?

"It's OK, Frankie" she said in a calmly tone. Oh, so sweet. Frankie smiled at her and left us. I smiled at Macy with one of my super smiles. "Sorry guys, maybe another time. Bye!" she said. Wait, was she saying good bye? My super smile disappeared. No! Macy! Don't go! What about our happy day together? Dang, what am I doing talking to myself? Anyway, the point is that Macy was leaving. Without us. Without _me_.

*_*_*_*

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't help but let her go. Wow, that sounds like a part of a song. Mhm, it's good, I'll save it for later. But that's not the point. The point is that Macy was leaving and I couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Agh, damn it!" we both said. Wait. Both? Joe also said it? We looked at each other with strange faces.

"Uhm, eh, it's not like I like Macy or anything…" he said with his nervous voice.

"No, me neither. It's just that…I… just remember that I forgot to… record my favorite show" I said. It was the first excuse that came to my head. Silly excuse? Oh, yeah. But well, they say that we all do silly things when we are in love, don't they?

"Oh, really? What show?" he said with suspicious voice. That was a challenge. He didn't believe my excuse. _I wouldn't either_, I thought to myself.

"Ehm… Sonny with a chance" I responded as quickly as I could. [xD Sorry. I totally love Sonny With A Chance. I have 2 fics. A one-shot called "If We Were A Movie" and a long-fic called "Some Kind Of Cupid". So if you guys want to make me happier, you can go and check them out ^^]

"Really? I didn't know you liked that show" he said. He still didn't believe me. But I couldn't admit that I loved Macy. Not yet. Not until I was sure that he didn't feel anything for her.

"Yeah, well… I've heard it's great and I wanted to watch it" I said. "Dude, it's five to twelve. We better get going to Starbucks".

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go" he said. After exchanging dirty looks, we headed to the Starbucks to meet Kevin.

_I wonder if I'll see Macy one more time today… I already miss her,_ I thought while we were walking. Cheesy? Maybe. But I was in love. I couldn't help it.

*_*_*_*

**Macy's POV**

We were walking to McDonald's when we found Kevin sitting on a Starbucks' table.

"Hey Kevin" I said.

"Macy? Hey, hello!" he said. As funny as always. "Frankie? What are you doing with Macy?" he asked confused.

"Haven't Joe and Nick told you? I'm spending the day with Ethan and Macy" Frankie said happily. I guess that maybe he liked more Kevin than the others. Kevin looked at me, still confused.

"I'm his sister" I explained, pointing to Ethan. "My parents asked me to go with them, so…"

"Oh, now I get it. I'm waiting for Joe and Nick. We're going to have lunch".

"Us too" I replied smiling.

"Yeah, that's why we better get going to McDonald's" Frankie said, a bit upset. He took my hand and started walking. "Bye, Kev. See you at home".

"Uhm, bye Kevin! See ya!" I replied. Man, that boy was really strong.

After a couple of minutes, we started to walk with normality.

"Frankie, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"I just don't want them to come with us, OK? I have enough with having them at home" he said frustrated. I smiled and hugged him.

"Don't worry, Frankie. They won't bother you, not while I'm here" I said. Had I just promised that about the Lucas brothers? Yeah, I had. But I cared about Frankie, and I wanted him happy.

"Thank you, Mace. I really wish you were my sis" he said. Awww! Super cute!

"Aww, thanks Frankie! You know what? You can come home anytime you want" I said to him.

"Yeah, that way you can see my videogames and comic collection!" Ethan said enthusiastically. I smiled as they talked about comics. I didn't know why, but I sighed when I thought of Joe and Nick. I had to avoid them for the rest of the day. And that was the last thing I wanted to do. But I promised it to Frankie, I couldn't disappoint him.

*_*_*_*

**Kevin's POV [xD I wanna try it]**

Seeing Macy made me remember of that song about manatees. It was a very good song, but Nick didn't let me play it. "We don't have time for songs", that was his reason. But what about the manatees? They deserved a song as much as all of his multiple crushes!

Back to Macy, thinking about the manatees made me remember her voice. It wasn't that bad. OK, it was terrible, but it wasn't her fault. Her voice was just…special. When we started with the band, I didn't have my awesome voice either. I had to practice a lot, and after that, I could sing as well as Nick or Joe. So I was sure that Macy had a beautiful voice inside. Deep, deep inside.

While I was thinking about all this, I saw Joe and Nick walking towards me. They looked different… Something between "in love" and "hating each other". So that made me think that maybe their faces were the "we're in love with the same girl" faces. Hey, they were my little brothers. I just knew these things.

"Hey guys" I shouted. They were thinking about something else and probably didn't notice me. Duh, and they call me the distracted one.

"Hey Kev" they said at the same time. Their voices were lower than usual. They were like…disappointed for something. I decided to talk to them, since it didn't feel like they were going to start talking. I decided to tell them something new, something that could make them feel…I don't know, feel better, somehow. I doubted between Macy and the manatee's song, and I chose Macy.

"So, you know what? I saw Macy a couple of minutes ago" I said casually. Man, so good am I. Their faces suddenly turned happier and their eyes start sparkling. _What did I say?_, I thought to myself._ Oh yeah, I've just told them about Macy_, my other self nodded. _But then why do they have this reaction?_, my question self asked. _I don't know, now shut up_ my other self shouted. [Hope you have understand it. It's like there are two Kevin's inside Kevin's mind xDD].

"Really?" they asked me at the same time.

"Uhm, yeah. She was with Frankie and his friend. They were going to have lunch at McDonald's" I explained confused. "Anyway, where do you want to go lunch?" I asked them. I was hungry.

"What about McDonald's" they said at the same time. Then they looked at each other with challenging faces. "Not that I want to see Macy…" they said, again, at the same time. "Because I don't like her" they looked at each other with very dirty looks. "Stop talking at the same time as me! No, you stop!" they were saying at the same time.

"Hey, guys! Stop! I don't know what game is this, and how do you play, but please, stop it!" I said. Don't you hate when your two younger brothers start playing a game you have no idea what is it? Well, I do. "Look, I'm hungry so let's go to have lunch" I said. Hey, I was acting like a real big brother. I smiled to myself. They finally shut up and followed me to the restaurant zone.

We were walking by the McDonald's when we saw Macy and the little boys on a table outside.

"Hey Macy!" I said as I waved my hand.

"Kevin! Hi again!" Macy said smiling. Then she looked better and found that Joe and Nick were right beside me. "Hey Joe, Nick. How're you?" she asked.

"We're fine, gonna have some lunch. You?" Joe answered.

"Fine too" she said smiling. She had a very beautiful smile.

"Yeah, as much as I know that you like Macy and flirting with her, we should get going. 'Shorts: the adventure of the wishing rock' is going to start in 20 minutes! We have to hurry!" Frankie said. Oh, I knew how he wanted to see that movie. But wait. Had he said "flirting"?

"Well, see you later" Macy said. Poor Macy. Frankie always grabbed her and run away.

"Bye" we all three said.

"Is that me or it feels like Macy is always running away from us?" I asked out loud.

"It's not you" Nick said. "It's Frankie. Guess he wants to spend some time without us". I looked at him. He had a sad face.

"Well, you know Frankie. How about some hamburgers now?" I asked. They nodded, but they were still looking at Macy walking away.

*_*_*_*

**Macy's POV**

We arrived at the cinema in three minutes. Well, it's not strange. Frankie is really fast!

While we were on the line waiting for buying the tickets, I felt terrible for the guys. Maybe they thought that I wanted to run away from them. Of course not! It was just for Frankie. I sighed and then I saw a clothes shop. The party! Stella was celebrating a party in two weeks, when she came back from her trip to Florida. And I didn't have any dress! Of course you're thinking: "What the hell? Stella Malone's best friend doesn't have a dress? That's impossible!". But no, dear people. Stella left on Friday and told me that she was celebrating a party when she came back. So she didn't have anything for me. Then I made a plan.

"Ehm boys" I started. "Do you mind to go to the cinema alone? It's not like I'm letting you down, it's just that… Well, I kinda need to go shopping. Do you mind?" I asked.

"Of course not! Have fun" Ethan said. Oh, isn't my little brother sweet?

"Thank you so much!" I said. I paid for their tickets and gave them 10 dollars. "Here you have, for popcorn. Meet you here in… an hour and half?".

"Macy… Can you give us half an hour more? We want to say that we've been alone at the mall. Please please please please please!!" Frankie said. Oh, the puppy face again.

"You promise me that we'll meet here in two hours?" I asked.

"Yes!! Don't worry Mace, we'll just go to that shop there" Ethan said pointing a video games shop.

"All right then. But two hours, ok? Not more".

"Yeah, don't worry! Thank you Mace!! You're the best!" Ethan said and then they both hugged me. Aren't they cute?

I stood there 'till I saw them entering to the hall. Then I walked to the clothes shop.

*_*_*_*

**Joe's POV**

After lunch, Kevin said that he also wanted to buy some guitar picks so we went to the guitar shop again. I was feeling down cause of Macy. I knew that she didn't want to run away from me – I mean us, but I still felt bad. I wanted to be with her. I missed her.

We decided to go for a walk through the mall. There weren't many people, so we could walk with normality. We were passing by the cinema when I saw her. Macy! Alone! She'd probably left the boys in the cinema. And she was heading to the clothes shop! Yeah! Opportunity!

***_*_*_***

**Thank you so much again!! You wanna see how much I love you? Check out my tweets from the past few days.**

"_**Acabo de colgar un fic. Me han llegado 6 mails diciendo que me han escrito 6 reviews pero no puedo leerlos. Buaaa T_T"**_**  
Translation- "I've just post a fic. I revieved 6 mails telling me that I have 6 reviews, but I can't read them. Buaaa T_T"**

"_**Por otra parte estoy súper-totally-hiper-mega-happy! Me han escrito 6 reviews!! Wiiiii!!!!"  
**_**Translation- "On the other hand, I'm super-totally-hiper-mega-happy! I have 6 reviews!"**

"**I want to read my reviews... Buaaaaaaaaaa T___T"**

"**OMFG! I woke up this morning and I found that I have 12 reviews! 12!!!! I know you don't really care, but I'm soooooo happy!!!!!"**

"_**Yipeee!!! Ya puedo leerlos!!! Qué maja es la gente : )"  
**_**Translation -"Yipee!! Now I can read them! People is so nice : )"**

"**I love people! xDD I post a poor chapter of a new fanfic and now I have 15 reiviews! My readers are awesome! I love them!!!! 3333"**

"**I think I'm gonna write my story. 16 reviews! Can you believe it? I can't!!! I love people xDD"**

"_**20 reviews!!!! Soy feliiiiiiiiiiz =D"  
**_**Translation- "20 reviews!!!! I'm so happyyyyyyyy =D"**

"**Did I say that I totally love my amazing readers? I can't help it! I love them! They make me so happy : ) Tweet dreams!!"**

"**And I must start the day saying that I love my readers. They mak me wake up with a smile on my dace : ) Thank yooooou!!"**

**See? That somehow explains how much I love you! Seriously, you make me so happy. Thank you!**

**So in the next chapter: the Lucas brothers (Joe and Nick, mainly) will go to the clothe shop to try to get closer to Macy. How will Frankie, Ethan and Kevin react? You'll see it in the next chapter :)**

**I think that this chapter has been definitely longer than the past one. I love POV`s. Specially Macy. But I had so much fun with Kevin! He's so…Kevin! I love him! In the next chapter I may write a Frankie POV… But I'm not sure yet xD**

**You know guys, I usually take my time to update. I have si many fics unfinished because I don't have many readers. But you're just… The awesomest from awesomess! You give me strength to write. From my heart, I say thank you. Really.**

**Oh, and sorry for the "Sonny With A Chance" publicity. But I totally love that show! (not as much as JONAS, but well, kind of xD). I love Demi! **

**You can keep voting for your favorite couple. I'll try to update soon.**

**I love yooooou!!! Cheers!!!xoxo**

**P.S: I must repeat that I'm Spanish, so sorry if they were any mistakes. I love you! xD**

**P.S.2: You can still go and check out my Joe/Macy one-shot "Chicken Kiss". If I get 10 reviews there, I'll write a second part of it.**

**P.S.3 (this is the last one, I promise xD): If you want to follow me in twitter and read by yourself my tweets, my nick is lia_angel. Now I stop with this author note. **

**Thank you so much for reading!! I love you!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you x 10000000 times (this way I'm not so annoying and I don't make such long Author Notes xD)**

**Special mentions to…**

**xxVICTORIAxx**** - Yes, for always reviewing me in my fics, you're awesomeness! (L)  
****Mizz Stud Muffin**** - Yay, a Kevin POV's lover! Thank you! I really had fun writing it ;)  
****FlyingFree728**** - ****Thank you! I'm so happy to find another SWAC fan. Thanks!  
****LittleRedOn****e**** - ****Thank you so much for your reviews! Yes, I also feel bad for Frankie. But don't worry, you'll see xD  
****Maria . xoxo**** - Thank you so much! I love writing this fic and I feel so happy when people tell me they like it and it makes'em laugh. You really thing this is an amazing job? Aww, thank you sooo much! (LL)**

**OK, I'll really try to do things like this in every chapter, but it's not easy. So, if you want, write special reviews and I'll answer you! ****  
****  
Sorry for the late update, but you know what? The other day JONAS premiered is Spain!! (even though I've seen the most episodes, I was so happy and I couldn't miss it!). It was a whole Jonas day: music videos, "Living the dream", music videos, Hannah Montana episodes, music videos, Camp Rock, music videos…and finally JONAS! It was awesome. **

**OK, let's go now to the votes.**

**Nick/Macy - 15 votes**

**Joe/Macy - 9 votes**

**Woah woah woah! Jacy is taking advantage! And people, you know I totally love Jacy, so… It would probably be a Joe/Macy. But you know that you can keep on voting!**

**So here's another chapter! Enjoy! Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

***_*_*_***

**Nick's POV**

We were walking by the cinema when I saw a girl entering to the clothes shop. It sounded so familiar… That hair… That beautiful white dress… It was like the dress Macy was wearing. She looked so beautiful in that dress. Wait a second. That girl … was Macy! And she wasn't with Frankie or Ethan! They were probably at the cinema. Macy was alone! Oh yeah! I could be alone with her! I was so happy that I didn't even think about it and I started running to the shop.

***_*_*_***

**Joe's POV**

I didn't think twice and started running to her. Later I would invent some excuse for my brothers, but at that moment all I wanted to do was being with Macy. Talk to her. Be with her. Kiss her. Wait, have I said "kiss her"? Yeah, I have. But it was true, I couldn't deny it.

I ran and finally reached to where she was.

"Hi Macy" we both said. Wait. Both? Nick? He was there too? Oh no, he ran to reach Macy too? This wasn't good.

After giving each other a fast dirty look, we turned to look at Macy. She was a bit scared, but she was just surprised.

"G-Guys. H-Hi" poor thing. Too many emotions for a day. Oh, but she was still so cute. "Look, I wanted to talk to you". Of course Macy, you can talk to me the whole life if you want. I think that I'm more in love every minute. Yes, people. _Love_. "You know, Frankie loves you but… He just wanted to spend this day without you. And I feel terrible cause I know that you're probably thinking that I'm avoiding you, but it's just…"

"Don't worry, Mace, we understand" Nick said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Wait. Nick. Hand. Macy. Shoulder. Not good at all! Macy was mine! No one but me can put a hand on her shoulder! Nick, you can't touch my Macy!

Meanwhile, Macy smiled to Nick. To him! To that, that… stupid boy! Macy, you can only send that sweet, perfect and beautiful smiles to me!

"Thank you guys, I'm so happy that you understand it. Well, now the boys are at the cinema so I guess I don't need to run away" she said, with an even cuter smile. Yahoo! Macy won't run away! My babe will stand here with me! "Which reminds me… Where's Kevin?"

I bet Nick and I put the same surprised face. Oops. Kevin. Now what were we supposed to say? We looked at each other, trying to invent some excuse.

"Well?" Macy said. Oh. She wanted an answer. Right now.

"Hey guys, why did you start running?" a voice said behind us. Kevin! I've never been so happy to hear my brother's voice.

"He's right here" we both said as we put our hands on his shoulders. We looked at each other. We definitely had to stop talking at the same time.

"Hey Macy" Kevin said happily, after giving us a weird look.

"Hey Kev" Macy said smiling. Agh, not again. Macy, sweetie, that smile is just for me! And what's with "Kev"? You gave him a nickname? That's not possible!

"How're you doing? Where are the boys?" Kevin asked. Nick and I didn't talk; we were just contemplating Macy's beauty. Well, at least I was. Nick better hasn't staring at her like that.

"Oh, they're at the cinema. You know, kids' movies. I needed to buy some clothes, so…" she said. Oh, that smile… Stupid cutie sweetie smile.

"Cool" Kevin said. Then we all started looking at each other. Awkward.

"So…are you guys going to Stella's party in two weeks?" Macy said.

"Yeah, it'd be fun. You coming too?" I said. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

"Of course" she answered. Yeah, one point for me! "But she couldn't make me an outfit, so I'm gonna look for some right now" she said.

"Oh, then I think we'll leave you alone" Kevin said. Nick and I killed him with our eyes.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"No!" Nick said at the same time as me. Great, at least we were not saying the same at the same time.

*_*_*_*

**Nick's POV**

I couldn't believe Kevin proposed such a bad idea. Well, in fact, I could. His ideas were always… Well, so Kevin. The point was that then, when finally Macy was alone with no sign of kids and we could talk to her and be with her, Kevin said to leave. No way!

Actually I kinda understood it. Macy needed to buy some clothes. But I couldn't be far from her. I couldn't leave her alone, on her own… Waw, I really get inspired when it's about Macy. Another thing I love about her: she's my inspiration.

Thinking about Macy (well, I really didn't stop thinking about her, in fact) that reminded me that she was standing right there, probably thinking why were Joe and I acting so strange. Joe… That dude really needed to stay away from my girl!

"What we mean is…" I started. I looked at Joe, telling him something like "Hey, end up this sentence".

"…that we can stand here and give you our opinions about fashion. I mean, we know Stella and depends on what clothes you choose, she might get mad…" he said. Very silly and stupid excuse? Yeah. But it was an excuse, and if Macy believed it, we could stay with her.

"Waw, really? You'll do that for me?" Macy said, her eyes sparkling. Oh, she looked so beautiful…

"Of course we will" Joe and I said, our voices sounded weird. We were probably getting lost in those beautiful, deep, brown, beautiful eyes…Well, at least I was. Joe better didn't look at her like that.

"Aw, thank you so much guys!" Macy said happily, and then she hugged me. Well, she was hugging all of us, but I felt so special. Her embrace was so...warm. Tender. Sweet. Macy. I sighed as I closed my eyes with a stupid smile on my face. After a few seconds, we pulled apart, but I still had that smile. "Well, I'm gonna pick up some clothes. Meet you at the dressing rooms, ok?"

"Sure" Joe and I said. Agh, I was really tired of that! Why did he have to talk at the same time as me?

*_*_*_*

**Joe's POV**

Why did Nick have to talk at the same time as me? I hate that game. But I was very happy, and Nick wasn't gonna ruin it. At least I could be with Macy – well, Kevin and Nick would be there, but anyways... At least I could be with her.

*_*_*_*

**Thank you so much again!! **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while, but people, I'm sorry. I have no idea how to continue it! Please please please please please please please please, I beg you, could you give me your ideas of what do you want to happen? Pleaaase, it's very important! If I don't know how, maybe I won't continue this story... And trust me, it's the last thing I want to do, but... **

**Thank you so much again for your reviews. Please, your opinion is very important to me! I know you'll probably be upset with me right now, cause I haven't updated in a long time and this chapter is very short. But I'm so sorry! I really really am :(**

**Of course you can keep on voting for your favorite couple. I repeat that thank you so much for your super-awesome reviews! I love you!!**

**P.S: Some of you have already checked it out –and thank you so so so so much to all of you – but I want to say that I have a new Joe/Macy two-shot called "In The Rain", and an old one-shot called "Chicken Kiss" (it's another Joe/Macy. Sorry, I'm obsessed with this couple :P) **


End file.
